This One's For You
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt gets rejected from NYADA and feels like he's failed. But Blaine and his mother are there to comfort him and to assure him that he has a bright future and great opportunities. Lots of Klaine fluff with a tad of brotherly Furt! Plus a cute song to tie it all together! Rated T for mild swearing. ONE SHOT!


I couldn't believe what I read. I had opened my letter and expected to find an acceptance note from the school of my dreams. Instead, I found a letter that stated I had been denied that chance to attend that school. I was heart broken. I leaned into Finn for support while I could. If I didn't get into NYADA, there was no way Rachel was going to get in; she had choked on her audition. So I knew she was going to need Finn more than me.  
I waited patiently for her to tear open the enveloped as I waited for the onslaught of tears that were soon to follow. I tried to not let the news sink in right away. I could let my tears go later that night when I got to Blaine's, but at that moment I needed to be strong for Rachel. She would be devastated.  
"I got in" she said in a shocked whisper. I felt my heart stop and then try to climb out of my oesophagus. I must have heard her wrong. There was no way she had said what I thought she said.  
"Pardon?" I asked.  
"I got in" she repeated with a little more happiness in her tone. I could feel the tears form in the back of my eyes that threatened to spill over the edge at any moment.  
I lunged and wrapped her in a hug. I couldn't be mad at her, at least not too her face. She was my best friend and I needed to be happy for her. I let go a few tears while holding her close too ease some of my pain. I felt Finn come up behind me and wrap us both in a protective hug. I could tell he was just as surprised and overwhelmed as I was and I could see the tears in his eyes.  
"Rachel, I know you probably want to celebrate but can I take Kurt home first?" he said in a defeated tone.  
"Of course honey, do you want me to go with you guys?" she asked.  
"No it'll be okay I think we just need a little brother time" he replied. He kissed her on the cheek and murmured to her another quick congratulations before he ushered me out of the choir room.  
I really wasn't aware of what was happened at the time because my entire body was numb. I knew I had to keep it together until I got to Blaine's house. The last thing Finn needed was my sob story on his hands. But as soon as we got to his truck ,he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and let out the first of his many sobs.  
We clung to each other desperately, searching for some kind of comfort that we both knew we wouldn't find because it wasn't there. All of the plans we had made for the future had literally just been ripped away from us.  
The aspect of the future was scary enough; and now it showed up and slapped us across the face. It was harsh and raw. Everything we had known and loved about the people who we wanted to be was shattered.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt" he said to me as he let loose a fresh round of sobs.  
"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for okay…I am the one who didn't get into NYADA, and I clearly just wasn't good enough for them and that is not your fault" I assured.  
"I know; but I also know how much this meant to you" he countered. I couldn't argue with him on that point.  
NYADA had been my one and only goal throughout the entire year and now I was left with a rejection letter, a brother in the same boat, and a best friend who would be heading off to New York in the fall to conquer our dreams without me.  
After what felt like seconds (but must've been a while), I looked up from my place in the crook of Finn's neck to see his face. It was just as puffy and broken down as I would imagine my face had looked.  
"Come on; I'll take you to Blaine's" he offered. I sniffed and nodded. We got in the truck headed towards the suburbs where Blaine and his parents lived.  
We held hands over his centre counsel. We both needed that line of comfort and affection at the moment and who else better to get it off of than someone who feels exactly like you.  
But I knew it still wasn't going to be enough. With one look at Blaine and those hopeful and proud golden brown eyes I knew the sobs would come back and I would be a mess.  
Then Blaine would be disappointed and wouldn't want to date a failure, so he would throw me out of his house and tell me never to talk to him again. But I knew that if I was going to find any comfort, it would be with him, even if it would only be a few seconds before he realised I was not what he needed nor wanted.  
"Are you-" I snuffled again. "Are you going to be okay, Finny?" I asked in my childish voice that always cheered Finn up. It was hoarse and dry but it brought a slight sad looking smile to his step-brother's face.  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Who was I kidding, thinking I could get into that school anyway." he said dejectedly.  
"No Finn. You are really good. Amazing even; they are just stupid for not realising that you would have made a great addition to their school" I informed him matter-of-factly.  
"Sure" he said not wanting to start a discussion about it. Neither of us were really in the mood for that; we both just wanted to cry our hearts out to our significant others.  
We pulled into Blaine's driveway. He waited on the front porch as he bounced up and down anxiously. He had no idea I was about to break the heart shattering news to him.  
"Love you bro" Finn said when he put the car in park. He leaned over the centre counsel and gave me a quick one armed hug which I returned sadly.  
"I love you too Finn; tell Rachel I said congrats again and tell her not too feel sorry for me!" I said before I got out and shut the door. He nodded before he drove off.  
I patted down the non existent wrinkles in my blazer and walked over to where Blaine stood. He gave me questioning eyes; he was so adorable.  
"So…" he asked nervously.  
I was so weak I couldn't even force the dreadful words out of my mouth. I just sobbed. I fell to my knees on the pavement of his drive way and pulled my head into my knees and sobbed.  
Soon I felt Blaine wrap his strong assuring arms around me. It was comforting enough to soothe some of the heartache but not enough to erase it.  
"I'm so sorry baby" he said. I sort of acknowledged him crying, but I was too wrapped up in my head to notice much of anything. I didn't really notice when he pulled me into his lap.  
We sat on his driveway for almost an hour, me in his lap, as I cried my eyes out for the loss of my future. He simply rocked me back and forth in an attempt to soothe me. I truly couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.  
Once I had cried all my tears, I felt numb. I heard a car pull into the driveway, but I couldn't be bothered to turn around and face another person who would be ashamed of me.  
"Oh my god Kurt, honey" I heard Blaine's mom, Cynthia, say. "Blaine what happened?" she asked. I could tell there was genuine worry in her voice. We had become very close over the year and a half Blaine and I had been dating.  
"NYADA letter; he didn't-" he was cut off with yet another round sobs that escaped from my mouth. Where it came from, I didn't know.  
"Kurt sweetheart I am so sorry honey. Why don't you boys come inside and I'll make some tea" she offered. I just nodded shakily. I tried to stand up but I fell right back into Blaine's lap. As it turns out, my voice wasn't the only body part that was failing me; my legs had joined in on the party.  
"Don't worry about it baby; I'll carry you" he offered. Before I could protest he scooped me up bridal style and carried me inside.  
"Is it okay if I take Kurt up to my room Mom?" Blaine asked. I heard he say 'Of course' and I heard he mention something about bringing the tea up there after it was ready. Then we were on our way to Blaine's room.  
He walked in and set me down on the bed, so I was sitting with my feet hanging off the bed. He crouched in between my legs and took my hands. He wiped a stray piece of hair out of my eyes.  
"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. I didn't know if I was able to form a coherent sentence yet, but it was worth a try.  
"I didn't-Are you going to break up with me?" I only got two words into my explanation before my heart took over for my brain. I was glad it did though, because I really didn't want to try and explain everything that had happened to someone who was just going to break my heart right after.  
"NO! No; of course not Kurt. Why would you even think that, baby? You know I love you; more than anything in the world." Blaine cooed. He ran his hand over my smooth cheekbone; I leaned into his touch for just a minute.  
"I'm a failure Blaine. I got rejected by NYADA; it was my one goal and I failed at it. And that's not even the worst part. Rachel got in. She choked at her auditioned, choked on her second chance and stalked Mme. Tibideaux and she still got in!" I sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.  
"If she can mess up that much and still get in what the hell does that say about me? Mme. Tibideaux said she thought I was really good! And now I have no plans and no future. I'm going to be forced to work at the Lima Bean and I'll become a Lima Loser and you'll figure out that I'm not what you want and break up with me!" I continued to cry over my broken life.  
"Kurt listen to me please" he whispered. "I AM NOT going to break up with you. I couldn't get rid of you if I tried; and I don't want to. Kurt you are a part of me as I've said many times before. We're not just a high school fling, Kurt, we're the real deal. We're going to grow up together and get married and have kids and grandkids and we'll grow old together and die together. I have no doubts about that. With that being said, there are a lot of things in life that I don't know. But one thing I do know for sure is that you will NOT be a Lima Loser. Even if we do stay in Lima our entire lives, you will not be a Lima Loser." Blaine cooed to me. I was already starting to feel better.  
"And as for Rachel; she's just one of the lucky ones, Kurt. Either that or maybe her Dad's threatened to kill Mme. Tibideaux with rainbow flags or something." he teased me. I let a faint smile spread across my lips.  
"Also, there's something's me and my Mom wanted to show you. Do you think we could go downstairs?" he asked. I nodded; he took my hand and dragged me down to the kitchen where his mom was placing a tea pot and tea cups in a tray.  
"Hey mom can we show Kurt those things?" he asked. I was starting to get suspicious as to what 'those things' could be, but I was still too emotionally drained to put much effort into caring. I leaned and rested my head on Blaine's shoulder.  
"Sure honey; I was just getting ready to bring tea up but why don't you boys bring it in the family room and then I'll go get those things upstairs" he smiled and winked. I was starting to get a little bit more suspicious.  
We went to the family room and sat down on the love seat that was opposite another love seat. Blaine sat down first and I curled up next to him. I pulled my legs up so my whole body was on the couch.  
Mrs. Anderson came into the room and set a pile of 7 letters on the coffee table in front of me.  
"What are those?" I asked.  
"Those..." Mrs. Anderson began. "…are letters from colleges. Remember how you sent out all your other applications from here using our address so your family wouldn't know which schools you got into or not… well they all got delivered a few weeks ago. We didn't plan on opening them but our curiosity got the better of us…" she said shyly. Blaine picked up from where we left off.  
"And while we do feel sorry for invading your privacy ,I think you should know that…" he paused before they both chorused. "You got into all of them!"  
I was in total shock. I had applied to NYU, Parsons, AMDA, AADA, FIT, SUNY and Yale. But they were just back ups. And I had gotten into all of them? For the second time that day, I could have sworn my hearing had failed me.  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked in absolute shock.  
"Baby I'm so proud of you! You got into all seven other schools! So screw NYADA! If they couldn't recognize what the others did then they aren't worth your time!" Blaine encouraged.  
"Oh my god" is all I could say. I was literally speechless. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. My dad, Finn, Carole, Rachel, the Glee club… It was like closing one door and seven other doors opening. Now I just had to choose which one to go to.  
"And there's something else" Blaine's mother said.  
"What is it?" I asked; I was intensely curious to find out what else could possibly happen to me in one day.  
"Well as you know Blaine's father Charles is a very successful lawyer and every year ,his firm gives out full scholarships to the employees children. This year however no one had a child who was graduating from high school ,so Mr. Anderson talked to the partners and they've heard your story and want to give the full scholarship to you. They said any school of your choice and they'll pay for your off-campus housing for the entirety of your college education!" she squealed excitedly.  
"Are you kidding?" I asked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. College; paid for and I had a place to live and several different schools to pick from.  
Apparently the second part was unknown to Blaine because he wore an almost identical shocked look.  
"Of course I'm not kidding! And next year they'll be paying for Blaine to join you! Mr. Anderson told them about your struggles with the bullying and being on of only two out gay kids in McKinley and they want to help you. We aren't the only people who want to see you succeed for once, Kurt" she said tearing up a bit.  
Blaine lifted me up off the couch and spun me around in a hug. I giggled when he set me back down and chastely pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.  
My day went from terrible to unbelievably amazing in a matter of minutes and it was all thanks to Blaine and his wonderful family.  
"Now Blaine, if you take Kurt back to his house so he can tell his family the good news, then you boys are welcome to come back here for dinner so we can iron out the details of the scholarships with your father. Plus, if you boys are extra good Kurt can sleep here tonight; with the door closed." she winked, before she hugged us both and kissed us on the cheek, bidding me congratulations before she went back to whatever she was doing before.  
"I'm so proud of you baby" he said still holding me close.  
"Thank you" I whispered over his lips.  
"Can I sing you a song?" he asked.  
"Anytime" I replied. He hugged me close one more time before he went up to his room to grab his guitar. He came back down after a few minutes later with his guitar.  
"Let's go outside" he said sweetly.  
I followed him out to the front yard. I sat on the steps of the porch and he kneeled in front of me and brought the guitar into his lap.  
"Okay, so this is a song that reminds me of you. We've been through a lot over the past year and I just wanted to give you something that reminds you of how perfectly imperfect you are. And so you know that I will always love you. Plus I knew if I actually got you something you would be mad that I spent money so this is for you. Consider it…your song" he finished sweetly.  
He strummed a few chords and sang the first line;  
It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
He stopped for a second to kiss away the happy tears that were forming in my eyes. Just when I thought my life was about to zig, Blaine made it zag. It was one of the many amazing things about my boyfriend.  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you  
I still hadn't gotten rid of the tears that had been threatening to spill over the edges of my eyes as Blaine approached the chorus. I had heard this song many times in the past. My Dad had played it for my Mom many times; he had always told me it was their song. And now I knew it would be ours too.  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
He finished the song and I was breathless. He had that effect on me a lot of the time. I pulled the guitar out of his lap and placed it on the front stoop. I replaced the guitar with my body in his lap. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him softly.  
"That was beautiful; just like you" I said.  
"Thank you, I love you Kurt. You are destined for great things, and now you have the means to conquer your destiny." he said gently. We were in quite an intimate moment and any talking louder than a whisper would have ruined the moment.  
"Thank you Blaine. For everything; for not breaking up with me when I was a failure, for loving me when there's not much to love, and for just being you. I don't know what I would do without you" I cried softly.  
I connected our lips another time. It wasn't our first, and would definitely not be our last; but it was just as special.  
A/N: So yeah, that happened.

Song: Your Song: Elton John

College Names:  
NYADA – New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts  
NYU – New York University  
SUNY – State University of New York  
AMDA – American Musical and Dramatic Academy  
AADA – American Academy of Dramatic Arts  
FIT – Fashion Institute of Technology

Please review. Reviews are like inspiration…and redvines; what the hell can't they do! (:


End file.
